The Lego Ninjago Movie
| producers = | screenplay = | story = | based on = Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Lego Ninjago | starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | editing = | production companies = * Lin Pictures * Lord Miller Productions * Vertigo Entertainment * Animal Logic }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | country = }} | runtime = 101 minutes | language = English | budget = $70 million | gross = $123.1 million }} The Lego Ninjago Movie is a 2017 3D computer-animated martial arts adventure-comedy film based on the toy line of the same name. Directed by Charlie Bean, Paul Fisher and Bob Logan from a screenplay by Logan, Fisher, William Wheeler, Tom Wheeler, Jared Stern and John Whittington, it is the first theatrical film to be based on an original Lego property, the third installment of ''The Lego Movie'' franchise as well as its second spin-off. Starring the voices of Dave Franco, Justin Theroux, Fred Armisen, Abbi Jacobson, Olivia Munn, Kumail Nanjiani, Michael Peña, Zach Woods and Jackie Chan, the film focuses on Lloyd Garmadon, a teenage ninja as he attempts to accept the truth about his villainous father while a new threat emerges to endanger his homeland. It is an international co-production of the United States and Denmark. Produced by Warner Animation Group, RatPac Entertainment, Lego System A/S, Dan Lin's Lin Pictures, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller's Lord Miller Productions, and Roy Lee's Vertigo Entertainment, it was released in the United States on September 22, 2017 in 3D, 2D and Dolby Cinema by Warner Bros. Pictures. UK Recent and Upcoming Movie|website=www.launchingfilms.com|access-date=2017-04-01}} It received mixed reviews from critics for its humour and grossed $123.1 million against a $70 million budget. The film's animation was provided by Animal Logic. Plot A young boy visits an old relic shop where he meets the mysterious elderly owner Mr. Liu, who begins to tell him the story of Ninjago, a city within the Lego Universe which is frequently terrorized by the evil Lord Garmadon, who is the father of teenager Lloyd Garmadon, and ex-husband of Misako (a.k.a. Koko). Ninjago despises Lloyd just for being Lord Garmadon's son, thus putting Lloyd under emotional stress. Unbeknownst to them, Lloyd is part of the secret ninja force consisting of Nya, Zane, Jay, Cole, Kai and their master named Wu, who always stop Garmadon from taking over Ninjago City by fighting with mechs. After another fight, Garmadon's army's tech division shows him a new mech. Meanwhile, Lloyd and his friends see the return of Master Wu back from a long trip he took. Master Wu tells them they aren't real ninja if they use only mechs to fight and discusses with Lloyd that his element is green. Wu mentions an Ultimate Weapon during their talk, giving Lloyd the hope of defeating Garmadon once and for all, despite being forbidden to use the weapon. The next day, Garmadon attacks Ninjago City with his giant mech and defeats Lloyd. As Garmadon declares his rule over Ninjago, Lloyd returns with the Ultimate Weapon and fires it only to reveal it's a laser pointer that attracts a live-action cat named Meowthra. Garmadon points the laser to make the cat destroy the other mechs before Lloyd breaks it. As Garmadon celebrates his victory, Lloyd unmasks himself and tells Garmadon that he wishes he weren't his father, leaving Garmadon confused. Lloyd meets up with his friends and Master Wu, who tells them they must use an Ultimate, Ultimate Weapon in order to stop Meowthra from destroying Ninjago City which they would reach by crossing the Forest of Dangers, the Canyon of Death and the Temple of Fragile Foundations at the other side of Ninjago Island. Garmadon overhears Wu talking about the weapon, follows close behind, meets up with Wu and fights him only to end up in a cage defeated. However, Wu loses his balance and falls off a bridge into a river telling the ninja they must find "inner peace" before getting swept away. The ninja decide to continue on with Garmadon leading them, much to Lloyd's disappointment. Despite this, the two bond through their journey while the ninja learn to not to rely solely on their mechs to fight. The group survives an encounter with Garmadon's fired generals, and the antagonist teaches Lloyd to throw things. They eventually crash down onto the Temple of Fragile Foundations, Garmadon's childhood home. He tells Lloyd that he wishes he had stayed with him and his mom after deciding to conquer Ninjago but he couldn't change so he had to stay behind. The ninja find the Ultimate, Ultimate Weapon consisting of a set of trinkets, only to have it stolen by Garmadon who still wants to take over the city. He offers for Lloyd to be his general, but Lloyd rejects his offer. Angered, Garmadon locks all of them in the temple as it begins to collapse. Lloyd realizes that "inner peace" (piece) means for them to unleash their power within, and they successfully do this using their elemental powers and escaping from the collapsing temple. As they fall of a cliff, Wu saves them with his ship, the Destiny's Bounty, and they head toward Ninjago. Garmadon arrives and tries to defeat Meowthra with the Ultimate, Ultimate Weapon but Meowthra eats Garmadon instead. Lloyd and the crew arrive and begin fighting Garmadon's army. As Lloyd approaches Meowthra, he reveals to everyone that he is the green ninja and realizes that green means life and that his element of green is what connects the ninja together and his family together. He comforts Meowthra and tells Garmadon he forgives him and that he's sorry. Garmadon cries tears of fire, which causes Meowthra to spit him out. After reconciling, Meowthra becomes the mascot of Ninjago and Lloyd is hailed as a hero. As the story concludes, Mr. Liu informs the boy that he will start training him as a ninja at dawn after the boy shows him great reflexes and ninja potential after listening to the story. Cast * Dave Franco as Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, leader of the Secret Ninja Force, Lord Garmadon and Misako's son and Master Wu's nephew. * Michael Peña as Kai, the hotheaded, red Ninja of Fire and Nya's brother. * Kumail Nanjiani as Jay, the quiet and cautious, blue Ninja of Lightning. * Abbi Jacobson as Nya, the strong, silver Ninja of Water, Kai's sister, and Jay's crush. * Zach Woods as Zane, the robotic, white Ninja of Ice. * Fred Armisen as Cole, the laid-back, music-loving black Ninja of Earth. * Jackie Chan as Master Wu, the wisecracking leader of the group, Lord Garmadon's brother and Lloyd's uncle. ** Chan also plays Mr. Liu, an elderly shopkeeper who appears in the live-action part of the film. * Justin Theroux as Lord Garmadon, the Dark Ninja, an evil warlord, the father of Lloyd, the ex-husband of Misako and the brother of Master Wu. * Olivia Munn as Misako "Koko", Lord Garmadon's ex-wife and Lloyd's mother. She was formerly known as the legendary "Lady Iron Dragon" when she worked as a warrior-queen. * Randall Park and Retta as Chen and Maggie, the cheerleaders at Ninjago High School who bully Lloyd. * Constance Wu as the Mayor of Ninjago * Charlyne Yi and Vanara Taing as Terri and Asimov, the IT Nerds working for Lord Garmadon. * Chris Hardwick as a radio DJ working in Ninjago City. * Robin Roberts as herself, a Lego caricature of the newscaster. In the UK version, she is replaced by Kate Garraway. * Michael Strahan as himself, a Lego caricature of the known media personality and former New York Giants defensive end. In the UK version, he is replaced by Ben Shephard. * David Burrows as a fuchsia ninja who has the "element of surprise." * Alex Kauffman as Ninja Computer * Ali Wong as General Olivia, the fish-themed general of Garmadon's Shark Army. * Todd Hansen as General Omar, the shark-themed general of Garmadon's Shark Army. **Hansen formerly played Gandalf in the Lego Movie and Cpt. Todd in the Lego Batman Movie. * Doug Nicholas as General Jollty, the general of Garmadon's Shark Army. * Bobby Lee as the owner of a pilates studio in Ninjago City. * Laura Kightlinger as Mrs. Laudita, a teacher at Ninjago High School. * Pearl and Ruby as Meowthra, a live-action cat that terrorizes Ninjago. * Kaan Guldur as a young boy who appears at the live-action part of the film whom Mr. Liu tells the story of Ninjago to. At the end of the film, he begins to train as a ninja by Mr. Liu as the story ends. Production On September 17, 2013, Warner Bros. announced that it was developing an animated Ninjago film based on the Lego toy line Lego Ninjago. The Hageman brothers, who wrote the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu show and co-wrote the story of The Lego Movie, would write the adaptation. Charlie Bean was announced as director, and The Lego Movie team of Dan Lin, Roy Lee, and Phil Lord and Chris Miller as producers. On June 27, 2016, the film's voice cast was announced, including Dave Franco, Michael Peña, Kumail Nanjiani, Zach Woods, Fred Armisen, Jackie Chan, and Abbi Jacobson. Additional voice cast included Justin Theroux as Lord Garmadon and Olivia Munn as Koko. Filming In order to give the film a more believable father-son atmosphere, Dave Franco and Justin Theroux recorded most of their lines where their characters interact with each other together in a single recording studio. During the process, Franco openly admitted he found himself uncontrollably crying while recording some of his lines. Franco stated "I found myself getting caught up in the moment and basically crying harder than I have in any live-action movie I’ve ever been in". }} Jackie Chan choreographed all of Master Wu's fight scenes in live action before they were recreated in animation for the film. Chan found the experience new to him as well as interesting. “Everything the stunt team does, the ninja do also”. Chan commented. Soundtrack }} Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the score for The Lego Movie, returned to score The Lego Ninjago Movie. Along with the score, the album includes Master Wu's flute music, played by Greg Pattillo, and five new songs created for the movie. The song "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift featuring Kendrick Lamar appeared in the film's trailers but is not included on the score album; other pop songs in the film are likewise not included. | extra_column = Artist(s) | title1 = Heroes | writer1 = Alexander Geringas, William Fuller | extra1 = Blaze n Vill | length1 = 3:26 | title2 = Operation New Me | writer2 = Chris McKay, Jared Gutstadt, Taka Moriuchi, Jamil Kazmi, Jeff Peters | extra2 = Jingle Punks | length2 = 2:37 | title3 = It's Garmadon | writer3 = The De Luca Brothers, Alex Britten | extra3 = The De Luca Brothers, Alex Britten | length3 = 2:49 | title4 = Found My Place | writer4 = Chris Sernel, Jeff Lewis | extra4 = Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis | length4 = 3:16 | title5 = Dance of Doom | writer5 = Cole, Artadi | extra5 = Louis Cole, Genevieve Artadi | length5 = 3:24 | title6 = Lego Ninja Shop | length6 = 2:41 | title7 = It's the Hard Knock Life | writer7 = Charles Strouse (music) Martin Charnin (lyrics) | extra7 = Greg Pattillo | length7 = 0:16 | title8 = Wise Master Wu | length8 = 3:01 | title9 = Garmadon Attacks | length9 = 3:15 | title10 = The Rise of Kitty Kitty | length10 = 3:38 | title11 = A Wish and a Ruined City | length11 = 3:37 | title12 = Journey to the Control Tower | length12 = 2:20 | title13 = Welcome to the Jungle | writer13 = Axl Rose, Saul Hudson, Duff McKagan, Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler | extra13 = Greg Pattillo | length13 = 0:28 | title14 = The Power | writer14 = Antoinette Colandreo, Benito Benites, John Garrett III | extra14 = Greg Pattillo | length14 = 0:21 | title15 = Sibling Rivalry | length15 = 2:36 | title16 = A Grave Amount of Generals | length16 = 3:30 | title17 = Ninjas to the Rescue | length17 = 2:17 | title18 = Arm Popping Flying Lesson | length18 = 4:53 | title19 = The Lady Iron Dragon | length19 = 5:01 | title20 = The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon | length20 = 5:10 | title21 = The Art of Spinjitsu | length21 = 4:21 | title22 = Here Kitty Kitty | length22 = 3:17 | title23 = Big Hug | length23 = 2:39 }} Release The Lego Ninjago Movie was released by Warner Bros. Pictures on September 22, 2017, in 2D and 3D. It was originally scheduled for a September 23, 2016 release. A short film, The Master, that promoted the feature film was shown in front of screenings of Storks, which took the original September 23 release date. On February 8, 2017, the first trailer was released. The trailer was shown in front of screenings of The Lego Batman Movie. On July 22, 2017, a second trailer for the film was shown as part of San Diego Comic-Con and released on YouTube later in the day. Both trailers feature the song "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift, with the second trailer also featuring "It Must Have Been Love" by Roxette, "Ain't Gonna Die Tonight" by Macklemore and "I Wanna Go Out" by American Authors. The Lego Ninjago Movie was originally planned for an IMAX release, as evident in trailers (attached to Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales and Transformers: The Last Knight), and Facebook, but was cancelled and only received non-IMAX presentations and then eventually, Kingsman: The Golden Circle took over the IMAX screenings. Marketing Over twenty Lego sets inspired by scenes from the film were released for the film including a set of Collectible Minifigures. A video game by TT Fusion based on the film, The Lego Ninjago Movie Video Game, was released on September 22, 2017, for Windows PC, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game is similar to previous Lego games, with some new features such as multiplayer and new techniques. Home media The Lego Ninjago Movie was released on Digital HD on December 12, 2017, and DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and 4K Blu-ray on December 19, 2017, by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. Reception Box office The Lego Ninjago Movie has grossed $59.3 million in the United States and Canada, and $63.8 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $123 million against a $70 million budget. In North America, the film was released alongside Kingsman: The Golden Circle and Friend Request. Various tracking services had the film projected to gross anywhere from $27–44 million from 4,047 theaters in its opening weekend. However, after making $5.8 million on its first day, weekend projections were lowered to $21 million. It ended up debuting to $21.2 million, finishing third at the box office and ranking as the lowest opening of the Lego franchise by over 50%. Critical response On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 56% based on 119 reviews and an average rating of 5.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Despite ample charm and a few solid gags, The Lego Ninjago Movie suggests this franchise's formula isn't clicking like it used to." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 55 out of 100 based on 33 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades References External links * * * [https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_lego_ninjago_movie/ The Lego Ninjago Movie] on Rotten Tomatoes Category:2017 films Category:English-language films Category:2017 animated films Category:2017 3D films Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:2017 martial arts films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American 3D films Category:American action comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American martial arts films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:American science fantasy films Category:Films based on toys Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Films produced by Dan Lin Category:Film spin-offs Ninjago Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Film scores by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Martial arts comedy films Category:Ninja films Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Film scores by Sunna Wehrmeijer Category:Film scores by John Enroth Category:Film scores by Albert Fox Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg